


I Just Need To Find My Pants...

by Kaiwen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, The floor is lava challenge, no pants?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiwen/pseuds/Kaiwen
Summary: It all started with a Youtube video...And it ended with MC losing her pants.This is why you don't play "The Floor is Lava" challenge.





	I Just Need To Find My Pants...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this game for a month now and figured I'd start my fanfiction trek into this fandom with a humor piece. I have a bigger story planned, buuuuut this was something I could get done now. Enjoy and if you have any prompts for a 707/MC route, please send them! I'm going to be working on a hurt/comfort series soon :3

It started off as some stupid viral video going around that, of course, Seven had to show everyone in the group chat.

> _**707 has entered the chatroom.** _
> 
> 707: Guys.
> 
> 707: Guuuuys.
> 
> 707: This is the funniest thing ever.
> 
> Yoosung⋆: ???
> 
> ZEN: I'm afraid to ask...
> 
> Jaehee Kang: As am I.
> 
> MC: No, guys, this is amazing. You have no idea.
> 
> Jumin Han: This better have nothing to do with Elizabeth the 3rd.
> 
> Saeran: And here we go...
> 
> 707: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRN3ccfBkio>

_Pause for dramatic effect..._

> ZEN: **NO**
> 
> 707: YES.
> 
> Yoosung⋆: Omg!
> 
> Yoosung⋆: I saaw some people doig this in class the other day before the professor got in!
> 
> Yoosung⋆: It waa hilarious
> 
> Yoosung⋆: 
> 
> ZEN: Typo.
> 
> Yoosung⋆: Sorrryyy;;
> 
> Jumin Han: I don't understand. Why is everything made of lava?
> 
> MC: Reasons, Jumin. Because of Reasons.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I feel that this will end very badly...

* * *

 

The Choi twins and MC had decided – or, more like Saeyoung and MC had – to run to the store to get some new bedding and supplies for the bunker, dragging Saeran along with them so that he could pick out something for his room as well.

“I _really_ don't understand why you two had to bring me along,” Saeran groaned, keeping his arms crossed over his beige sweater as he watched – glared – at his brother. “I have perfectly fine sheets.”

“Think of it like an anniversary present, baby brother! We've been back together now for three years – it's almost like a fresh start!” Saeyoung happily replied, grinning from ear to ear as he turned from the cart to look over at his twin.

“You're disgusting, stop act like we're the ones dating.”

“Hey, babe?” MC called from the next aisle over.

Saeyoung eyes almost lit up as he heard his girlfriend call for him. “Yes, lovely?”

“I found a nice bedset over here called... ' _The floor is lava_ '.”

“ ** _ACK_**!”

“ _Really_ , MC? While shopping?”

Her head poked around the corner at the end of the lane, her cheeks almost splitting with the beam on her face as she sweetly stated, “Better hurry up, sweetie. Five... four...”

“ _Nooooo, **why**!?_ ”

“We are _so_ getting banned from all FloorMarts in this country...”

“Three... two....”

Saeyoung let out a strange sort of... squawking noise before he made a run for the giant cage that contained pillows, climbing up the side of as if he were part chimp before diving straight into the enclosure with a cheer of pure glee. This turn of events found MC giggling hysterically on the floor, clutching tightly to her stomach as she gasped for breath. And instead of walking away from the scene like he normally would, Saeran stood there with his phone up and ready, filming the events that took place.

"Yeah, we are so getting kicked out."

* * *

It was the scream of pure terror that got Saeran's attention.

“MC, what's wr – **fuck** , do I even _want_ to know what you guys are doing?”

“ _Saeran!_ ” MC screamed, clinging to the ceiling fan in the living room. “What are you doing?! The floor and furniture is **lava**!”

The younger twin paused in the doorway of the bunker for a moment before turning to glare at his brother. “ _Really_? The furniture, too? Your fiancee is going to _**crack** her **skull**_ open when she brings the ceiling down.”

Saeyoung simply giggled from his perch on the kitchen counter, taking a large swig of his PHD Pepper. “This is revenge for the shower incident!”

“Jesus Christ.”

“ ** _Saeran!_** ” Saeyoung mock gasped, putting a hand to his heart as if he were actually offended. “ _Never_ take the lords name in vain!”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Guys, I think I heard something crack,” MC whimpered from where she was dangling.

Saeran's eyebrow twitched as he quickly moved towards his future sister-in-law to help her down. He grabbed her by the hips, silently thanking whatever higher powers that may be that she was petite. He really didn't want to have to actually worry about her. Or getting the ceiling replaced, for that matter. “I'm afraid to ask how you even got up there...”

“ _Well_ ,” she started, grasping onto Saeran's shoulders as he carefully pulled her down. “It was a very... well-placed jump, I guess.”

“I really, **_really_** don't think I want to know.”

Saeyoung just cackled.

* * *

> MC: Everyone, I have an announcement to make.
> 
> ZEN: No.
> 
> ZEN: No way.
> 
> ZEN: I swear, Saeyoung, if you put a bun in her oven.
> 
> 707: 
> 
> Yoosung⋆: 
> 
> 707: 
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I feel like I'm going to need more wine for this.
> 
> MC: The floor
> 
> MC: And furniture
> 
> MC: IS LAVA!
> 
> Yoosung⋆: NO!
> 
> ZEN: Damnit!
> 
> 707: baby y?!
> 
> MC: Pics or it didn't happen!
> 
> MC: Five...
> 
> MC: Four...
> 
> MC: Three...
> 
> Yoosung⋆: where do i go!?!?
> 
> Yoosung⋆: noooo;;
> 
> Yoosung⋆: 
> 
> MC: Two...
> 
> MC: One...
> 
> ZEN: We aren't counting the fridge as furniture, are we?
> 
> MC: Nah, you're good Zen.
> 
> MC: Yoosang?
> 
> Yoosung⋆: The lava burned me to death;;
> 
> MC: lolololololol
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I refuse to participate on the account that I am not drunk enough for this. And also because I just don't want to.
> 
> MC: That's okay, Jaehee ^^
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Thank you.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: But if I may ask, why did you decide to do it right now...?
> 
> MC: Weeell...
> 
> Saeran: MC, what the actual fuck?!
> 
> MC: o((*^▽^*))o
> 
> Saeran: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT WHILE YOU TWO WERE HAVING SEX?!
> 
> MC: （。＞ω＜）。
> 
> ZEN: She did WHAT?
> 
> Saeran: I just saw my brother's pasty ass run past me.
> 
> Saeran: I am in the livingroom.
> 
> Saeran: He went outside.
> 
> Yoosung⋆: 
> 
> Yoosung⋆: y did he go outside...??;;
> 
> Saeran: Bleach. I need bleach now for my eyes.
> 
> Saeran: I'm running to the store.
> 
> MC: Oh, can you grab some sushi while you're out, please?
> 
> Saeran: **No**.
> 
> Saeran has left the chatroom.
> 
> MC: Awww.
> 
> ZEN: Okay but seriously.
> 
> ZEN: Is no one going to question that he did this challenge while they were...
> 
> ZEN: Or the fact that they were in chat while they were...?!
> 
> ZEN: 
> 
> Yoosung⋆: So wait, where did Saeyoung end up going?
> 
> MC: Well...
> 
> _**Saeran has entered the chatroom.** _
> 
> MC: Saeran! <3
> 
> Saeran: MC... Go get my idiot brother... off of my car.
> 
> Saeran: Before I kill him.
> 
> **_Saeran has left the chatroom._ **
> 
> MC: God 606 to the rescue!
> 
> MC: Just let me find my pants...

 


End file.
